Wolves In Konoha
by Kurokawa Mizuki
Summary: When six mysterious kids come to Konoha, what will happen? Veryyyy bad summary. Slight AU. Pairings undecided.


**Author's Note- I don't own Naruto, or anything related to it. I do own Mizuki, Ichiro, Amaterasu, Satoshi, Toru and Kaede though. This is slight AU, as Sasuke hasn't left Kohona, but the Rookie Nine are all 15. As far as pairings go, I have no idea but I will pair up I chiro, Mizuki and amaterasu with someone... eventually. But on to the story.**

* * *

It was probably interesting, now that I think about it. Six kids, the oldest, my twin brother and me, probably the oldest in the group. It may have looked cute, if we hadn't been half-starved, with multiple injuries. The hunger was from the lack of blood, the injuries from the same thing. We needed the blood, we craved the blood, it was an all-consuming necessity. And as the days passed, our squabbles got more intense.

"Uh, Mizuki, sorry, about earlier, you know. I'm just so hungry, and if we don't get something to eat…" Ichiro mumbles this to me, his face showing remorse. "Biting you was pretty stupid."

I look into the golden eyes he has, knowing very well that they look frighteningly similar to my own, except my eyes are more amber. "I shouldn't have bitten back." I whisper, trying to grin, but I have a feeling it's more of a grimace, by the look of concern Ichiro gives me.

"You're still bleeding…" he notes, his eyes lustfully looking down at my arm where he inflicted the wound.

"No," I snarl, wanting to bash open his skull for even thinking of that, and I slam my fist upon his head, showing my dominance as pack leader. Ichiro growls, but becomes quiet again.

"Onee-chan, when are we gonna eat?" The youngest of us, at nine, speaks up. Her eyes, looking at me, not as Ichiro did, but in a begging way.

"Kaede, I don't know, but maybe," I growl, sarcastically, " you guys can all kill me and take my blood." I know that I shouldn't be talking like this, but the thing is, I'd love to get us food, but that'd require knowing where food is. And starving doesn't really help your attitude. I ran a hair through the hair that I know is strawberry blonde, and looks like a boy's cut. I look like a boy actually, but it does help with making us look tougher, having a girl leading you probably doesn't help not getting laughing at.

"I'm sorry." Her voice is timid, and I know that I've hurt her with my words, but I am a very sarcastic, at least that's what the thirteen-year-old Amaterasu says. She's always going on about how mean I am to everyone, and maybe I am. Of course it's all so we will grow up, because we have to face reality. Our whole clan is dead, maybe, besides us, and our clan was banished from these hidden ninja villages a long time ago.

And why is this? Well, it's because of the blood lust. It's because every murder that can't be explained was pegged on our clan, so they left. We became somewhat of a wandering clan then, and I remember the one village I had ever been to. It was where we were headed. Konohagakure, the village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Lots of scents here, and not just earthy ones that we've been smelling, its animals and whatnot." I turn as I hear this, practically bumping into my twelve-year-old brother, Satoshi. I look deep into the gray eyes that he has, trying to read something in his expression. But there is nothing but that blankness that is always there.

I smile, hoping that today we'll eat, something or anything. Right now I wouldn't mind killing squirrels. And squirrel is just disgusting to eat. The blood is even worse than the meat too. And yet, I do believe we're close to the village, so my mind doesn't rule that possibility out right away. I sigh; rub the bridge of my nose for a moment.

"Then we go where the scents lead us. Everyone ready to do forty-eight hand seals?" I ask, feeling the sarcasm in my voice rise again. I remind myself to stop doing that, stop being sarcastic all the time. It annoys a lot of people. But the jutsu does call for each of the twelve hand seals done four times. It's in any order, but the lengthy hand seals make the jutsu a bit impractical in battle. But, maybe that's why our sense of smell is so strong. To sense danger before it's there.

Toru mumbles something, and I sigh, because I know he'll complain. Changing feels weird, it's like your whole body is being remade, and you always feel nauseous afterwards. Changing has never been fun for us.

To save you the trouble, we do the hand seals, and we change. In wolf form, I am a strawberry blonde color that is heavy mixed with white. In other words, my coloring is very unnatural. Ichiro is a light gray color, similar to his ash blonde hair color, and is just that one color. Amaterasu is black, just like her hair color, with white dots spattering her muzzle. Satoshi is a deep red color, a lot like crimson but it's not, and his eyes are eerie for the fact that like mine they're amber, a reddish-brown color. Toru is a deep chocolate brown color, and his eyes are yellow, and he's probably one of the most wolf looking of us. Lastly, there's Kaede, who has to be by far the most beautiful of us in wolf form. Her fur is completely white, and her eyes are an icy blue. I have a feeling that when she's older she will be pretty.

And then we're off in the direction of all the heavenly scents. Off to where there are probably lots of prey-like things, where, once again, we will get the blood that we need. And then I can focus more on bringing the small shambles of our pack together, once we've rested. We won't stay, we _can't _stay. Something bad will happen, I have already convinced myself of this, and I'll just be waiting for it to occur. Which is really annoying.

And of course, I'm not noticing that now we're in sight of the village, at the gates or whatever. For a moment I'm thinking that the gates probably aren't that necessary, because the pack never needed gates and we still got attacked every so often. But it was by usually small groups of ninja, as 'pest control.' I knew for a while that members of the pack would go into villages and then come back, with food and stuff like that. I did not, however, know what else they did. Like murder people in the villages, and I'm trying to remember the cycle that we go through that my mother told me. How long has it been since any of the Kurokawas have been to Konoha? I'm wracking my brain for the answer, wishing that I actually listened to my parents, though now I guess it doesn't matter.

Then, very surprised, I notice, hey, gates. Then I get to notice that there are some people up there, who have seen us. And, joy of joys, I am wrenched upwards, picked up by the scruff of my neck, and my pack, my dear sweet pack, are wither a) attacking several other guys or b) being lifted up as well. And all of a sudden I snarl at the ones attacking, namely Amaterasu and Ichiro, and they, too, let themselves get lifted up, off the ground. I wished that I had never suggested this because, even though I was trying to block out sounds so I'd be able to breathe again, I was hearing most of the conversation.

"-rokawas?"

"Probably… Hokage… six… punishment?"

"Yeah." And then it got perfectly silent, and I sighed, wishing that I could change back into human, or that I could run as far away as possible. Anywhere would have worked. Anywhere but being suspended in the air by some ninja you don't know, you have the feeling that you're a killer.

"Baka." It is the word that is snarled at me from Ichiro, who is glaring as much as he can at me. "Mizuki, you should pay attention, and then we wouldn't be here. Maybe if you were a better leader-"

"What?!?" I snarl so violently that the guy holding me lets go for a moment, and it's all I need. I have successfully untangled Ichiro and myself and I'm all fight now. No more bark, I think, it's time to bite. And I do, multiple times. To teach a lesson. But then _it_ happens. Before I know it I _want_ Ichiro's blood, I want to feel the stuff flowing down my throat, feel the warmth that follows. My jaws graze his throat as I have pinned him down and then something, rather someone, barrels into me, their jaws at my throat. Of course it happens to be Amaterasu, and she's snarling at me, not to convey a message, but to stop me. Before I go too far and kill him. It's happened in the pack before. Not between us but in the larger pack we once were part of.

Ichiro's turned back to human, and I can't help but think that I've killed him. We revert back to our human forms when we die, or are seriously injured. In a few moments both Amaterasu and I are morphed back to human form, and she's crouching down beside Ichiro. When the ninja guys approach she snarls, loudly. When I approach, she turns around and snaps in the air with her jaws, and I just back away. The best thing about Amaterasu is that of all the things we know, she picked healing. I know she's low on chakra; we all are, but still. Meanwhile, the rest of us are yet again being dragged towards the village hidden in the leaves, and I sigh.

Kaede, Satoshi and Toru are still in wolf form, and I find myself wishing they were out, because I know if any one of us does what I just attempted on Ichiro, we'll be in a lot more trouble than we are for being Kurokawas. "Uh…" I mumble, looking at the two ninja, "I'd… uh, I'd like it if they," I point to my two brothers and my sister," changed back, cause, uh… it'd be… um, better?"

"Oh, it would?" The guy who says this looks unbelieving of what I just said, and I glare at him.

"Yes." I let my voice become harder than it had been before. I'm not in the mood to be treated like a piece of trash, like I'm going to snap and maul everyone nearby me. That was Ichiro and that's because he's constantly challenging my leadership. "They're much stronger now." I add, smiling a bit as I hear the thump of three wolves being let go and then landing on their feet, in a few seconds I'm being clung to by Kaede, and the other two are right by my side.

Now we're in front of a building and the guys are talking to some guys who are wearing weird masks, and cloak things. If I cared I would listen, it wouldn't be hard, but I don't care so I'm not listening, even though I'm pretty sure I'm being talked to now. Then the guys nod to each other, and the original guys, who dragged us here, leave, and the other guys take us into the building. We are then brought in front of some lady that, of all things, reeks of alcohol.

"That stuff is really bad for you." I remark, staring at her.

"This is what your clan has been reduced to? Sending _children_ here to come and get their blood lust filled? Or are you just here because you're _shopping_?" The woman sneers, and, after one quick scan of the room, I realize where we are and who this woman is. I am not pleased.

"We… our… okay, our clan is dead. We're the only ones left. I'm the new alpha, if you're wondering. Kurokawa Mitsuru." I know I'm using a boy's name, and I know that she's not really buying it. I am a bit small to be a boy, and my face is very feminine, but I'm hoping the drunk will believe me.

"Kurokawa Kaede."

"Kurokawa Satoshi."

"Kurokawa Toru."

"The other two-" I begin," are Kurokawa Ichiro and Amaterasu. And, as clan head, I am making you an offer. We will join your village, and I'll try my best to, er, keep everyone in line. Amaterasu, Ichiro and I will take your genin exam, that's what it's called right?" The Hokage nods at this. "We will try and function normally, but, as I said before, there are no adults involved."

"I may be insane, but Mitsuru, you have a deal." The Hokage smiles, "And, if you don't know, I'm the Hokage, my name is Tsunade." Which of course I don't know, but I'm not going to give her that satisfaction. Now Ichiro, leaning heavily on Amaterasu, and Amaterasu get in there and Ama's glaring at me.

"Mizu-" I immediately punch her in the arm, and she shuts up. I then turn back to Tsunade, the Hokage.

"And, we need a place to stay." I add, hoping my voice doesn't betray me with its girlishness, is that even a word?

"Ah, yes, I guess we'll just have to stick you with someone random who lives alone." I don't hear her add, 'with enough room,' so I pray to Kami there's enough room. Which, I then decide is stupid because Kami hardly ever does anything for me so I sit, er, stand, there. Watching Tsunade, wishing that my eyesight didn't suck in the light, or that it was dark in here. Or that there was no sun. Then I unwish that because without the sun the world would fall into another ice age and- well, you know. We would all die.

"Ah, you'll be staying with one of the Jonin here. Hatake Kakashi. I'll have one of the ANBU go get him."

"What's an ANBU?" Kaede mumbles to me, and I honestly have no clue, so I decide to do what I do best, lie.

"ANBU is…" I think for a moment," a special type of ninja." I say to her, not really having any idea if I'm right. I momentarily wonder if I'll be able to pass this 'genin exam.' So after waiting for a few moments, there's a guy who walks in. I find myself honestly hoping that he is not the Kakashi guy. First off, he's reading, and it's not a very good book. Second off, he just looks weird, and third, well, I just don't like him, okay? Deal with it.

"You're kidding me." I hear the Hatake guy and myself say at the same time. I'm saying it because he's well, whoever he is, and he goes to say why he's saying it.

"I can't keep six kids, in my apartment. There are six of them. No one said there was six of them," He says, eyeing us with his one eye, the other covered by a forehead protector that I predict comes from Konoha.

"You can and you will." Tsunade tells him," That one says they'll stay out of trouble." I am pointed at and I blink. "Well, now go show the kids their new home Kakashi, I'm sure they're overjoyed."

"I want sleep." Ichiro mumbles, probably to Ama, and I know she nods, because, well we're all exhausted. So, when we get there, aka Hatake's apartment, I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that he's surprised when we all just find someplace to sleep.

And yet, I lie awake, listening to my pack as they sleep. Because, I feel I've made a grave mistake.

* * *

**I also need a beta, so if you're willing to deal with my crappy grammar, go ahead. If anyone wants to help with pairings, it would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
